moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Crestfall
Crestfall is a sizable island that is part of the Kingdom of Kul Tiras and hosts a large port of the same name. Crestfall is the second largest island in the Kul Tiran island chain and is seen as the secondary capital for the kingdom. The island was captured by the Horde during the Second War alongside the islands of Tol Barad but was the chief target of liberation following the destruction of the Kingdom of Alterac. After an extremely heavy bombardment at the orders of Sir Anduin Lothar, Crestfall suffered extremely heavy damage, leveling most of the buildings within. The island was rebuilt in the years following and garrisons were put up on the shield islands that surrounded it. The area is known to suffer issues with the Naga in the region and is protected by the Ninth Fleet that patrols and maintains the shield islands. The House of Wavecroft managed the isle in past years, though the current aged lord has begun to take ill in health. With his heiress Daughter abroad, the isle's future leadership is speculative. The island its self is mostly unremarkable outside of its port city and smaller villages, as the island hosts a large amount of swamps and bayous. Within the swamps, proto-druids can be found. The bayou folk are known to be mostly kind, though their odd rituals scare away most travelers. After the shift of Kul Tiras further out to sea, Crestfall has been distanced from the capitol as they were not moved during the shift. What were once quick supply lines are now longer treks, resulting in trade from Crestfall falling more out into exporting rather than cross-island trade with the capitol. As a result, Crestfallian merchants are a common sight in restored Gilnean ports, often being taken on as smugglers for getting supplies across dangerous waters or as merchantmen for their goods. Becoming a staple of Baradin Bay trade, Crestfall remains as a stalwart presence of Tirassian involvement now that the main isle has been suddenly shifted away. Crestfall saw a large influx of refugees after the destruction of Theramore Isle, as many of the uprooted people of the island were once Tirassians. As a result, the island has grown significantly in the past few years, with the settlement of New Theramore established along the south eastern sections of the island. The Island The Island it's self is broken up into various different sections. Given that Crestfall is a major port between Gilneas and the southern kingdoms, it is a fairly popular stop. Crestfall Port The main city on the isle. Split up by the nobility, the merchants and the military, the region is mostly governed by a council of power from various factions on the island. Crestfall Port is the largest city and most well funded on the island, as it benefits from being the primary stop on the island. The port it's self is immense, spanning a large quarter of the island's shore in order to accommodate the amount of ships that flow in and out of the harbor. The port city houses the Crestfall Hydromancy College, a mage's school that teaches the time honored traditions of hydromancy to the denizens of the island. Formerly a school run by the Kirin Tor, strong anti-horde or anti-sympathetic feelings from the island nation has resulted in a removal of Kirin Tor officials for Tirassian mages. The Market Circle, a large circle towards the center of the town, is the main attraction of the port. Merchants and buyers from around Azeroth of the Alliance gather here to sell their wares, bringing in the bulk of the local merchant's governmental power from their profits. Within this district is also an immense statue of the now deceased Daelin Proudmoore; constructed after the Second War when he returned with the Alliance and Sir Anduin Lothar to liberate the island. It replaced the once ancient statue of Arthur Proudmoore I, which was irreparably destroyed when the orcs ransacked the island and the subsequent bombardments. The Anchor Square is a large risen portion of the city where several lavish manses and manors are placed. Here the Lords of Crestfall and their courtiers make their home, none too far from the city hall. Seen as a show of the wealth of Crestfall, the Anchor Square is extremely well maintained and guarded. Taking their name from this region, the nobility's coalition refers to themselves officially as the Anchor Coalition. The Ninth Fleet Holdfast is also located within the port, just along the harbor. A well made hold that goes slightly into the island's ground, the Holdfast is the center of Crestfall defense and military operations. With the movement of Kul Tiras and the destruction of subsequent fleets, the Ninth Fleet remains mostly about Crestfall rather than moving out to aid the Alliance on ventures. Rarely, the Ninth Fleet will move out from the waters of Crestfall to aid with neighboring threats, though it is typically something done as a favor in return. The port city also houses a small church and abbey; seen to by priors of Kul Tiras and abbots. The Shield Islands The Shield Islands are a series of small islands that circle Crestfall Port; though not the entire island. Small and not able to be inhabited by anything more than a military fort, each island houses just that. Small forts with large watch towers to look out for threats, the Shield Islands are built into the island so as to allow an under ground barracks for the Ninth Fleet that mans them. Between each shield island are several ship patrols, allowing for constant vigil and protection. As a result, the Shield Islands and their patrols prevent the potentially numerous pirate raids or naga attacks; handling them before they can reach the port. Gilgut Bayou The Gilgut Bayou is a large sprawling swamp that covers the southern portion and some of the central portion of the island. The bayou has small patrols of guards that ensure the crocolisk population keeps off the roads that run through the swamp, often marked by their bright green tabards. The bayou is home to several swamp villages, little six to seven family villages that dot around the bayou trading their wares to travelers or living off the swamp. It has been noted that the Bayou folk, while kindly, hold an odd sub-culture to themselves. Within the bayou are also a unique type of surviving proto-druid sect. Worshiping water, the sea, and its various creatures and spirits; the bayou druids often make their homes in small spread out hermit-like communities about the swamp. Known to scare off travelers with their odd garb and mannerisms, the druids in reality are fairly innocuous; having been reported to have aided lost caravans out of the marsh many times in the past. Scoundrel Cove Located on the complete opposite side of Crestfall is the home of the "fourth" faction on Crestfall, the crimelords and smugglers of the island. Once a prime port of the isle, Shiphome Cove was taken over by the orcs and later blasted apart by the Alliance bombardment. Abandoned in favor for Crestfall Port, Scoundrel Cove was rebuilt but taken over later by the less savory denizens of the island. A haven for prostitution, drugs, contraband, smuggling and gambling, Scoundrel's Cove is a necessary evil on the island due to the nobility and merchants. Known to procure premium goods or recreational drugs for a low price, the Cove has become a central part of angling the trade in Crestfall within its inner circles. The Cove it's self is rather unremarkable, a moderately sized harbor maintained by thugs and pirates; the streets are often filthy or with many of the poorer folk working or moving about. The houses are worn but stable, while the lone mansion belongs to the "governor" of the Cove. In truth, the "Governor", Cecilia Tidewash, is the leader of the Tidewash Company; the band of pirates that operates the cove. A shrewd business woman, Cecilia and her rather sprawling family were said to have once been high ranking Bloodsail Buccaneers prior to the Cataclysm; after which they split off and took over Scoundrel Cove from them. The Cove is surrounded by a small mountain range that opens into a narrow pass through into the bay. As a result, it is easily defended should the Ninth Fleet ever decide to purge it off the island's map. New Theramore New Theramore is a relatively recent addition to the island, constructed not too far from Crestfall as a small community to house the refugees from Theramore that were either captured or fled following the Fall of Theramore. Guarded by the remnants of the Eleventh Fleet, the denizens of the town are still recovering from the shock of the destruction. Aided by the Ninth Fleet, the Eleventh Fleet have made New Theramore their home port; aiding to the defense of Crestfall with what little they have left. Captain Joseph Reefheart leads the town and fleet, having put the restoration of the Eleventh on complete hold while the people of the settlement acclimate to the change. Category:Islands Category:Kingdom of Kul Tiras Category:Places Category:Kul Tiras Locations Category:Ports Category:Naval Bases